I won't let you go
by DurMeleth
Summary: Klaine's missing scenes in the 5x01. Because we never can get enough of those two!


**A/N : Hi everyone! I'm back for a few missing scenes! Those take place during the season 5 premiere. I know, it's been a while since the episode aired, but I was busy with school and all... :( So here it is, tell me what you think of it! :D**

**Thanks a lot to my friend Nika for her support and her patience... ;) If you hadn't, don't forget to check her stories, they're really good! She's Nikusiatko in here. :) And a big thank you to Lana, my beta, her help was really great! :D**

**I, as many, don't owe Glee or its characters. If I did, I'd do a spin-off with only our Klaine and their life in the Big Apple! ^^**

**So, I'm done talking, enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Blaine had to remind himself that he was in the middle of the courtyard of McKinley. He pulled back a little from Kurt's lips and stared in his eyes, still softly stroking Kurt's right hip with his thumb. He smiled when he saw the look in Kurt's eyes. A look he knew too well by now. He was happy that he could still make Kurt fall apart like this. Even if he himself was as fucked up as his-oh God, wasn't the sound of it beautiful?- boyfriend.

They smiled softly at each other and returned to their picnic blanket and basket, only this time, they sat closer, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder and holding hands. Blaine was playing with the elder's fingers when the bell rang out. He sighed.

"I don't want to go to class…"

"Oh, come on, you don't have so many left, in a few weeks, you'll be graduating!"

"I know, but I'd rather spend time with you, before you get back to New York…" Blaine pouted, gazing at Kurt with his puppy-dog eyes. Kurt's heart warmed at the sight. He smiled softly.

"Oh… Well, I'll tell you something: when you finish class, you can come to my dad's shop and we'll hang out there. Then, I'll close it and we'll go to my house, Carole is at work until eleven and my dad isn't due back from DC until tomorrow."

"Is that a proposition, Mr Hummel?"

"Only if you're a good boy today." Kurt teased him. "Starting with you going to class. Soon, you'll be graduating and you'll be upset when you realise just how quickly the time went by.

"Okay…"

They folded the blanket and Blaine took the basket to put it in his locker. Then, he held out a hand to Kurt who took it happily. Wandering off to Blaine's classroom, they talked some more about schools, parents, and other things, like they used to. They stopped in front of the classroom door. Kurt took Blaine's second hand in his and gently stroked his knuckles with his thumbs.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay…" Blaine replied, resigned.

Kurt leaned forward to place a small kiss on his boyfriend's lips, stroked his hand one last time and made himself turn around. He understood Blaine: it was hard to separate when they had only reunited.

* * *

Kurt was so busy working on his dad's paperwork (man, how can someone write so badly? He hardly could read what was written on some bills…), his earphones on, that he didn't hear the bell ringing or the office's door opening. He didn't even see the man coming towards and behind him. When the man wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, he jumped. Blaine chuckled and retrieved the earphones.

"You work too hard" he whispered in his boyfriend's ear. Kurt turned his head to give him a peck on the lips.

"Well, someone needs to do this. My dad was only gone for one week and you can see all the paperwork which accumulated?"

"True." Blaine said, resting his chin on Kurt's shoulder. "You want some help?" he asked, straightening up.

"Gladly. Here, there are some bills from a supplier. Can you sort them into date order?"

"Sure."

They worked for two hours, the silence only breaking when Blaine asked Kurt how to do something. Kurt was amazed to see how this was easy. It wasn't exactly like before the break-up, and he didn't want it to be, but he could see that there were some things lingering from their previous relationship and some others from the new one. Of course, he wasn't exactly surprised: they both had changed a lot during the last year. After a while, Kurt started to get distracted: Blaine was buried in his work, a frown on his forehead, and slipping occasionally his fingers in his hair (though Kurt wondered how he did it, with all that gel…) effectively messing with it. He was so adorable like this… Suddenly, he didn't want to work anymore. He glanced at the clock on the office's wall and saw that he was meant to close the shop in ten minutes. He leaned forward and grabbed the hand Blaine had resting on the desk in front of him. The curly-haired boy raised his head to meet his gaze.

"What do you think about closing the shop a little earlier?" Kurt asked.

"Well… I wouldn't mind if I could spend some more time with you, without working" Blaine said playfully, a teasing smile on his lips.

"That's decided, then."

They tidied the files and the office. Then, they exited the shop, hand in hand.

* * *

When they entered Kurt's house, he glanced at the clock and saw that it was 6.30pm. They decided to prepare a small dinner. They cooked together, sneaking glances at each other every other minute, smiling when they caught each other and brushing their hands and other body parts when they were close. As they were eating their dessert, Kurt saw that Blaine had been watching him for a while, his chin in his hand.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Just… I love you."

Kurt, caught off guard, lowered his head, blushing. But he heard the sharp breath that Blaine took and realized that he probably expected a response. He put his hand on Blaine's knee.

"Blaine… I love you too." He said, gently.

Blaine covered the hand on his knee with his own and they both looked up at the same time. They leaned forward and their lips met for a sweet kiss, then they seemed to be unable to stand apart. When Kurt started to open his mouth and grant access to Blaine's tongue, the latter sighed. It was so good to be able to feel this again. He tugged on his boyfriend's hand to get him to sit on his lap. But Kurt had other ideas and he put his leg on the other side of the chair, straddling him. They both took a sharp intake of breath before meeting in another kiss, and then, another one. Without realizing it, they started to grind into each other, moaning when their cocks rubbed together through their jeans. Kurt's hands were now on the back of Blaine's neck, caressing the curls of his hairline that he had managed to get free from the gel prison while Blaine's were untucking Kurt's shirt from his pants and slipping under it. When he felt his boyfriend's touch on his skin, Kurt pulled back slowly, still rubbing the base of Blaine's skull.

"What do you say to us taking this upstairs?" he asked, whispering.

"Why, do you expect some visitors?" murmured Blaine, chasing the older boy's lips with his own. Kurt chuckled but pulled back some more so he could talk.

"No, but we never know… Imagine if my dad decided to take an earlier flight!"

The mention of Burt effectively stopped Blaine. While he wasn't as afraid of the man as he was when they started dating, he certainly didn't want to be surprised in a compromising position with his son. He rested his head on the taller boy's shoulder, sighed then looked up to these beautiful ocean eyes.

"Okay" he said, simply.

With that, Kurt got off of him and held out a hand for him that he took happily, following his boyfriend in his room. When they entered the room, the chestnut-haired boy locked the door, and turned towards his boyfriend. Then, they never let their eyes stray elsewhere but on each other. They undressed slowly, happy to rediscover each body after so long. Their love making was sweet, Blaine moving inside Kurt slowly, but powerfully and it brought tears in their eyes. When they reached their climax, they kissed, Blaine staying inside Kurt for a while: he wasn't ready to let him go, not yet.

When he finally pulled off, Kurt reached to the bedside table to get some wipes to clean them both and put an alarm on his phone to be up when Carole would be back. Then he snuggled next to Blaine, who was already dozing off, resting his face in his neck. He felt an arm curling around his waist and heard a whisper:

"Love you".

He snuggled closer, smiling, and replied.

"I love you too".

Then, he fell asleep.

* * *

When Blaine woke up, he was spooned around Kurt. He smiled, as this was always a mini-fight for them: neither would admit to loving being spooned by the other (though they both did, depending of the night). For this time, he had won. He caught the time on the clock and saw that they had five minutes before the alarm Kurt had set would be off. He kissed the back of his boyfriend's neck. The paler boy gave out a soft humming sound that had Blaine chuckling. His kisses became more insistent and he started to rub the pale skin of Kurt's chest. The chestnut-haired boy opened his eyes and brought his hands on top of Blaine's.

"Stop it, we don't have time for round two."

"Mmmm… You sure?" Blaine asked, starting to suck on a sensible spot, at the base of Kurt's neck. Kurt started to tilt his head forward, to grant Blaine more access, but his alarm went off.

"Blaine, we… God… We really need… To get up!" he tried, between his boyfriend's licks and nibbles.

"Okay…" Blaine resigned. He stopped his kisses but pulled his boyfriend closer, resting his head again Kurt's neck and breathing him in.

"I've missed you so much…" he sighed. Kurt smiled.

"I've missed you too. For a long time, you know. I just wasn't ready to admit it. I love you."

"I love…" Blaine started but he was stopped by the sound of a car turning in the street.

"Shit! That's my father's car!" yelled Kurt, getting off of his bed and starting to explore his room in search of his clothes. "Blaine, I can't find my pants!" He heard his boyfriend chuckle and turned around to see his green piece of clothing hanging off his boyfriend's hand, completely wrinkled.

"Oh, shut up! My dad won't even see the difference!" With that, he grabbed the pants and put them on. They arranged their hair and exited the room in time to hear the ignition of Burt's car turning off.

They were at the base of the stairs when the door opened.

"Kurt, kiddo, I'm… Oh! You're here! And… Not alone. Hi Blaine!" he said, holding out a hand for him to shake.

"Hi, Burt! How was your trip?" Blaine asked, a little tremor in his voice, at which Burt frowned. Kurt smiled to himself: he loved fidgety Blaine.

"It was fine… I decided to come home earlier to see more of my son. But I see that he was occupying himself well!" Burt said, smirking. Kurt decided to come to Blaine's rescue in not hiding their relationship to Burt and took his boyfriend's hand.

"Dad, we have something to tell you."

Burt looked at his son, then at their linked hands and finally at Blaine with a questioning look when he saw that Kurt didn't have a ring. Blaine shook his head briefly to make him understand that he hadn't asked yet.

"You finally came to your senses?"

"What?"

"Come on, Kurt, everyone knew you were still in love with this boy, except you! It was only a matter of time before you'd be together again."

Kurt's eyes went wide and he heard Blaine chuckling beside him.

"Oh, shut up, both of you!" he said, but smiling too. At least, it wasn't too difficult to tell Burt.

After that, they stayed in the kitchen with Burt, waiting for Carole and cooking her dinner to surprise her when she came back. She was elated and positively glowing when they told her that Blaine and Kurt were together again. Then, she turned to Burt and said: "You owe me fifty bucks".

"What? Dad, were you betting on my love life?"

"Uh… Carole told me that you two were gonna be together by the end of Spring break, but I thought you'd wait until graduation… Guess she was right."

"Oh, please, kill me now" Kurt groaned in his boyfriend's shoulder. The latter chuckled and placed his arm around the taller boy's shoulders. "At least, they're happy" he whispered in his ear.

The rest of the evening passed quickly and when Kurt asked his father if Blaine could sleep there, Burt didn't object: he knew that they needed to reconnect before getting separated again. And they were now both adults. They knew what they were doing. So what if he heard some moans when he climbed up the stairs to his and Carole's room?

* * *

The next day, Burt was dozing off in his couch, having taken the day off the garage to rest after his trip, when the house phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Burt? Hi, it's Blaine. Is Kurt around?"

"No, he's in whatever store, taking a look at whatever collection, from what I understood. But why didn't you call him on his cell?"

"Because, actually, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay… Go on, kid."

"I want to propose to Kurt tomorrow. And I need your help."

"You know that I gave you my opinion on this a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, I know but… I love him, Burt, you know? And I don't want to lose any time with him. So I'm gonna propose to him, with or without you help. I'd prefer it if it'd be with you."

Burt sighed. "Okay. What do you need?"

* * *

Tonight, Blaine had asked his mother to stay at Kurt's again. She agreed, knowing that Kurt would want to be with his family before going back and knowing better than separate those two.

So Kurt fell asleep, his arms around Blaine but the latter couldn't setlle. He was too nervous. What was Kurt gonna say? What if he said no and he wouldn't want to ever see Blaine after that? No, he couldn't. They came from too far for him to do that, Blaine knew it. But he couldn't help but wondering… Finding the thought unbearable, he pulled himself out of Kurt's arms and got up off the bed to sit on the window ledge and look at the moon which was shining above him. He sat there, thinking.

Kurt woke up feeling oddly cold. He understood why when he felt that the bed was empty next to him. He slowly opened his eyes and frowned when he looked around the room and saw Blaine sitting by the window.

"Blaine, watcha doin'?" he asked, voice thick with sleep.

Blaine's head turned and his look softened immediately when his eyes met Kurt's. He got up and sat on the bed, beside his boyfriend.

"Couldn't sleep. Sorry I woke you up. You can go back to sleep."

"No harm done - except for your health. You need to sleep if you want to concentrate in class. Come here" he said, opening his arms.

Blaine got under the covers and snuggled next to him, resting his head on his chest and his right hand on his heart. Kurt's hand covered it and started to draw small circles on his skin.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"Don't know", Blaine lied. "Nervous about our future, I guess" he said carefully, looking up to see Kurt staring at him.

"Don't be. We're gonna be okay. We both made mistakes but we learned from them, right?"

"Right." He pulled himself up some inches to press his lips gently to Kurt's.

"Goodnight. Love you." He said, yawning.

"Night. Love you too."

* * *

He did it. Kurt said yes. He wanted to marry him. They were _fiancés_! He couldn't stop grinning like an idiot as they were celebrating in Dalton's common room with their friends and family. After a moment, Kurt tugged on Blaine's hand, which he didn't drop since he had the ring on his finger.

"Blaine, I think I missed my flight."

"What? Oh! Don't worry, I booked you another one for tomorrow."

"What about tonight?"

"Tonight, you'll be with me. At a hotel in Colombus next to the airport."

"Oh, really?"

"Really."

"You're amazing"

Kurt leaned forward to peck him on the lips.

After they said their goodbyes to everyone, Burt included ("_Have fun. And be safe!" – "DAD!_"), they made their way to the hotel. When they entered the room, Kurt went to the bathroom, saying that he needed to refresh himself. There, he looked himself at the mirror and raised his left hand. He saw the metal shining on his finger and smiled. Blaine appeared behind him and tucked his arms around his waist, resting them on his stomach and watching their reflection in the mirror.

"Still can't believe it."

"Me neither. I'm engaged. To you!" Kurt smiled and turned around to give him a passionate kiss. "I love you, I love you, I love you". He couldn't stop to say it between kisses. Blaine started to lead them into the bedroom removing his jacket, then his shirt. He started to fold them correctly but Kurt stopped him with his hand on his arm.

"Don't. I don't want anything to be in our way tonight. Even our clothes."

Blaine met his gaze then discarded the items on the floor. Then Kurt took him by the hands and turned him around, his back to the bed. He kissed him while pushing him backwards, until his knees met the bed. Blaine put back from the kiss, and looked at his fiancé's eyes.

"Eager, are we?"

"Shut up."

With that, he was pushed, his back hitting the bed and Kurt falling on top of him with a "Hmpf!". The taller boy pushed himself on his forearm to look in his eyes.

"I love you. I'm marrying you. Oh God."

Then he plunged forward to his lips. He took his hands and placed them on the mattress, right beside Blaine's head, the metal of the ring pressing reassuringly between their skins. Their crotches were touching and they were beginning to harden. Their kiss became even more passionate and Kurt started rolling his hips, obtaining an elated moan from Blaine's throat. They were still in their pants and Kurt started feeling that it was not enough so he began to work his way down Blaine's body, dotting kisses across his chest, belly and hips before going for his pants. He unbuckled the pants and got rid of them, Blaine helping by pushing his hips up before mouthing on the bulge through the fabric of the boxer-briefs, making the dark-haired boy arching his back off the bed and moaning louder.

"God, Kurt!"

His hands flew to the back of Kurt's head and tugged on his hair, making Kurt crazy. He _loved_ when Blaine did that. So he ripped his briefs in two and took him in his mouth immediately. He worshipped him, running his tongue along the shaft and tracing the veins on it while sucking softly. Blaine was restless, his head tossing from side to side on the pillow and incomprehensible words coming out of his mouth. His hands pushed on Kurt's head, forcing him to bob up and down his hardening length. The chestnut-haired boy hummed in appreciation and sucked harder. Blaine's hips arched harder off the bed, plunging in his fiancé's mouth.

"Kurt… KURT! I'm close… I'm…"

Kurt pulled off. "Go on."

He plunged on him again and hummed. Then his hand started to go further down and his fingers grazed softly on Blaine's entrance. That did it for him and he started to come, his hips jerking uncontrollably, Kurt swallowing every last drop coming from him. When he was finished, he kissed the head of his cock and went further up his fiancé and saw that his eyes were starting to close.

"Oh no! No sleeping yet."

He grabbed him and turned him around. He took off his pants and his briefs then settled on top of Blaine, grounding his erection between his ass cheeks.

"I'm not done with you."

Blaine groaned weakly at that, hearing the lust in Kurt's voice. His cock was aching, trying to get hard again. He reached behind him to grab Kurt's ass.

"Then do it. Make me yours."

"Lube?"

"In the front pocket of my bag".

Kurt got off of Blaine quickly, retrieving the bottle and then climbing back on the bed where Blaine had slipped a hand below his body and was stroking his cock, which was half-hard again.

"Hey! None of that! I don't want it to be finished too soon!" Kurt exclaimed playfully, giving him a small slap on his arm.

He returned to his previous position and opened the bottle, squirting some liquid on his fingers and wasting no time, he rubbed his index finger on Blaine's hole, making him squirm beneath him. He inserted it slowly, knowing that it had been a long time for Blaine but the latter arched his back and pushed his hips up, pushing the finger further into him. Kurt smirked.

"You still love that, don't you?"

"Yeah… Please, Kurt, more…"

Kurt obliged and his finger came out before plunging again along with another. He scissored them, quickly working Blaine open. When he felt that he was quite open, he decided to have a little fun and went searching for his fiancé's prostate. When he found it, Blaine squirmed and moaned louder his head rolling on the pillow and hips arching even higher. Kurt continued to rub until Blaine was the verge of coming. Then he removed his fingers and kissed his spine, stroking his hips softly. When he felt that Blaine was calmed down enough, he inserted three fingers and did the same. When he pulled off his fingers one more time Blaine groaned.

"You're pure evil, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know."

"I hate you"

"Oh! Okay, I'm gonna go, then!" said Kurt, starting to stand up and smirking.

"No!" Blaine grabbed him by the ass again and grounded him against his body once again.

"Fuck me, Kurt. Please."

"Well, I can't say no to that…"

With that, Kurt took the condom packet that was on the bedside table and opened it, rolling it quickly on himself and placed the head of his cock on Blaine's entrance.

"You ready?"

"For you? Always."

He pushed forward, relishing in a feeling he hadn't felt since Valentine's Day. Blaine was so tight around him that it _had_ to be a crime. He pushed more and when he bottomed out, he grabbed Blaine's hands and placed it on the mattress, near to his head again, then started to thrust.

"God, Blaine, you're so tight… Feels so good…"

"You too. More, Kurt… Harder!"

Kurt happily obliged and soon, he felt the heat rising in his lower half. He took Blaine in his hand and started to stroke him, faster and faster. Their pleasure escalated rapidly and soon, Kurt felt his abdomen tighten more and more.

"Blaine… I'm so close…"

"Yeah, me too. Go on, Kurt."

At the same time Blaine started to tighten around him, Kurt saw stars. Right in front of him. The sensation was so intense that his arms gave up and he collapsed on Blaine, chanting "God, I love you" again and again. Blaine smiled, quite dizzy himself. He buried his face in the pillow in front of him. When Kurt moved to pull out, he grabbed his hand:

"Don't. Stay with me."

Kurt smiled at that.

"I won't go anywhere, don't worry."

He pulled out and wrapped his arms around Blaine's chest. He moved them so they could rest on their sides. He sat a little up, then hovering over Blaine:

"You see? Big spoon!"

Blaine laughed at that. "For now."

"You know I always win!"

"I love you", Blaine said quietly, heading his head down to kiss Kurt's hand.

"I love you, too. Goodnight."

"Night".

* * *

Blaine woke up in a great cocoon of warm and sweetness and a feeling of complete bliss. He realized then that his cocoon was moving, slow movements, but Blaine could still feel his fiancé behind him.

"Hmm… Good morning."

"Good morning. It took a while longer that last time for you to wake up."

"Well… I needed to sleep. Someone kept me veeeeery busy last night."

"Oh yeah? And who might that be?"

"No idea... What time is it?"

"A quarter past five."

"What? But we only have to go in an hour!"

"I know. But I wanted to be with you a little while before I had to go."

"Oh."

The mention of Kurt's departure made Blaine's smile drop. His fiancé was going to be gone for a few weeks, again.

"Hey." Kurt said, stroking his face then cupping his chin between his finger and thumb to make Blaine turn his head.

"Look at me. I'll be gone for a few weeks. Weeks, Blaine. Last time, it was months. And we learned from our experience, right? We won't do the same mistakes again. And soon, you'll be joining me."

"I know. But I'm gonna miss you so much… Especially now. And the last time I missed you like this, I didn't react well."

"But you'll do better now, because you know that I love you and because I'll answer your calls now. You're not getting rid of me."

Blaine smiled sadly.

"I wish I could make the time move forward."

Sighing, Kurt laid down next to him, putting his head on his chest.

"Me too. But for now, we have to make it work. Love you"

They stayed like this for a moment, talking softly about everything, and stroking their fingers on each other skins. When it was time they both got up with a sigh and took a last shower together , holding each other tight, not wanting to let go.

* * *

At the airport, they were waiting for Kurt's plane to be called, holding hands. When the speaker made the announcement, the chestnut-haired boy felt his eyes watering.

"So… I guess this is it." He said, turning towards his fiancé.

"Yeah. I'm gonna miss you so much!" Blaine said, throwing himself in Kurt's arms, enveloping him in a tight embrace. He buried his face in Kurt's neck, breathing him in and sobs beginning to take control of his body.

"Hey… It's okay, it's okay…" Kurt murmured, caressing the dark hair at the base of his neck.

_"Last call for JFK, New York City, please"_

"Well, I've gotta go. Blaine, I love you. I'll call you tonight, okay?"

"Okay, okay… I love you so much!"

"I love you too."

They kissed one last time, the want to never let the other go lingering between them. When they reluctantly pulled away, Kurt gave him a little smile, pecked him one last time on the lips and moved toward his gate. Before he walked through that door, he turned and called out to Blaine.

"Hey fiancé! I'm gonna call you as soon as I land and we'll skype tonight! Love you!"

Blaine smiled, tears streaming down his face. He blew one last kiss then turned around to exit the airport.

* * *

Let me know what you think! ;)


End file.
